


Eric's Erotic Extortion

by erullisse



Series: Excerpt from Two Worlds, One Choice [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erullisse/pseuds/erullisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No is never an acceptable answer to Eric Northman and all is fair in love and war, so what happens when a vampire decides to use seduction and sex as his weapons of choice to extricate the information he needs from Sookie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Erotic Extortion

**ERIC'S EROTIC EXTORTION by ERULLISSE  
Rated M+ for lemons, limes, licking and language!  
Pure PWP – a glorified excerpt from my epic WIP "Two Worlds, One Choice" reposted by request for my favorite friends. **

~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~

 

It was just past midnight when the knock sounded on Sookie's door - not a request to enter, but a command to open. The pretty blonde glanced up. She had been waiting for this and she knew who was standing on her porch. It did not make Sookie Stackhouse happy. Her brain boiled with betrayal and disappointment as she padded across the kitchen linoleum in bare feet and pajamas to stand staring at the thick wood slab.

Not only had Eric chosen to pair up with Lord Niall against her, he had actually lied to her for the very first time . . . seemed the supernaturals were ganging up on the humans these days, and all parties involved were ready to resort to any means necessary to get what they wanted. Hmph! Well, they could both just bite her ass. Period.

Fighting a new batch of tears, Sookie stalked back to the table and plopped into a chair. The pages of her magazine snapped in protest as she punished one after another with vicious flips that tore the paper. Damn that arrogant vampire and her self-centered great-grandfather! Flip, flip, tear. Damn those elves, and damn her tormented mind for being able to read her cousin's thoughts and know what Grace was going through! Flip, flip, tear.

The magazine slammed to the table top, its harsh retort competing with pounding now echoing through the kitchen. "Asshole!" she growled under her breath. The lifeless jerk could stand out there and beat on the door all night because she was not going to let him in - so there!

Sookie stuck her tongue out at the door, and on the porch, Eric shook his head in acceptance – but this was far from over. He headed down the steps and circled the house, stopping when he reached the back. As usual, Sookie had the upstairs windows partway open, and as usual when she was pissed off and refused to open the door, he was gonna have to fly his sorry ass up there and crawl through the damn thing!

"I swear . . . the shit I take off this girl . . . if I didn't love her!"

The vampire continued to grumble as he pulled off his shoes, tossing them toward the Corvette where it sat gleaming under the yard light. Eric was tempted to strip off all his clothes and go streaking downstairs butt ass naked – see how she liked that for an apology – but knowing how unpredictable Sookie Stackhouse was, the girl might cold-cock him with a frying pan. Nope. She was mighty peeved this time, so probably not the best course of action. Better stick with the normal groveling, human ass-kissing routine he'd perfected over these past few years.

Eric snagged a few white blooms off the nearest shrub then effortlessly compelled himself skyward. A shingle let loose under his weight when he perched himself on the roof peak, and he frowned at the flakes of old paint that happily stuck all over his new black dress pants as he folded his towering frame through the window. The paint always got on him, and it always reminded him that he needed to get someone over here to paint this house for Sookie . . . but he wasn't going to do that. Eric was going to wait, because he didn't intend for Sookie to keep living in this old farmhouse much longer. He intended for her to be living with him.

Quickly brushing off as many white specks as possible, he silently glided down the stairs. Eric knew Sookie would be sitting at the kitchen table, no doubt with a cup of coffee and a magazine she was pretending to read. She was, and when he took the last step down and cautiously peered around the corner, he could see that she had been crying. Eric never enjoying making Sookie cry, but tonight he was deviously thankful for her tears. It would make her easier to break.

He offered his sweetest apologetic smile when she looked up.

Sookie's expression was intentionally blank, but she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Eric standing there. She'd been waiting for the last ten minutes, and as expected, Eric Northman was now standing in her kitchen in all his vampire glory. Perfectly adept at taking Sookie's breath away on any given day, the vampire was trying extra hard right now . . . and it showed. There were wild flowers in his hand, a seductive smile on his lips and even with tiny specks of white paint on them, his immaculate black dress pants clung in all the right places, providing the perfect teasing compliment to the silky black dress shirt he'd unbuttoned far past acceptable levels in order to tempt her with a flash of alabaster flesh.

It was more than Sookie's frayed nerves could manage, and her heart shoved itself through her throat in under a second, yet her chin remained at a defiant tilt. Eric Northman could have been the poster boy for the supernaturally stunning as he stood there just oozing sexual temptation, but he could still bite her ass, and not because she liked it either!

Another magazine page met its demise with a harsh rip, and Eric choked back a smug grin. This was going to be fun. "Hello, Lover," he smoothly greeted her. Sookie's response was so cold he could have chilled cucumbers on her ass, but Eric intended to change that and fast.

The vampire studied her intently as he stepped into the room, then ever so slowly paced around the table. Like a shark circling its prey, each revolution brought him closer, tightening the net around his intended victim as he strutted and preened like a peacock putting on an exhibition for its mate. Sookie's eyes never left him and by the time he stopped a whisper away from touching her, she had clamped her bottom lip between her teeth where she now chewed on it nervously. He took in a deep breath and tested the air. As expected that deliciously captivating scent of camellias after a spring rain had deepened dramatically.

Sookie was already aroused and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Unfortunately, Eric found the erotic dance of seduction he was performing as stimulating as Sookie did, and his typically cool blue eyes burned with a hidden fire when he finally reached out to brush his fingers against the delicate cheek of this captivating human who held his heart. Sookie was like a glass of exotic champagne - sparkling and bubbly with perky boobs. He found everything about her intoxicating. He wanted to hear her scream his name until she lost her voice . . . but right this minute, he desperately needed her to talk.

Tantalizing fingers slowly traced their way down her neck to gently caress the length of her breastbone as Eric leaned down, his soft blond hair gently tickled her flesh as he brushed the faintest lingering kiss against her forehead. He smiled seductively – and lied through his perfect white teeth. "I'm sorry Sook. Niall is just putting a lot of pressure on me since Grace left. I shouldn't be taking it out on you, and I'm really sorry I did."

"What did he do . . . threaten to kill you again? It's not like it's the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last!" Sookie snapped.

Eric clenched his jaw and bit back the hateful comment he wanted to spew in return. Sookie Stackhouse had no way of knowing it, but Eric Northman was a man on a mission tonight and he would do whatever necessary to accomplish his goals – including playing this apologetic ruse to the hilt. Truth be told, his anger from their earlier altercation had not faded in the least. He wanted to choke that obstinate little dark haired cousin of hers so bad his fingers itched and the mere thought of being in cahoots with Niall Brigant made him blanch, but all was fair in love and war. He'd gladly kiss ass to get the information he needed to extricate himself from this mess, and he had no problems using seduction and sex as his weapons of choice. Tonight he would extricate the information he wanted from Sookie Stackhouse one groan at a time if that's what it took. She would talk. She would enjoy it, too.

His seductive smile remained firmly in place.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Niall has threatened me again but he was more creative this time. He promised to cut my tongue out . . . and I know how much you'd hate that."

To emphasize its value, Eric captured her ear in cool lips while the tongue in question teased the perimeter then delved deep inside. He methodically thrust into the tempting little cavern, blatantly emulating what he intended to do with that same tongue a little later. Sookie's head lolled back onto the top rung of the ladderback chair she sat in, allowing him better access even as Eric shifted his attentions to her mouth. His tongue feathered over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter yet again - only this time, Eric did not intend to be refused.

More than ready to expedite this little exercise of extortion, he dragged Sookie from the chair and kissed her breathless. His tongue was dominate and demanding, tasting her, drinking in every drop of this human woman who had dared to deny him. When his mouth finally left hers, it soon found a new place to spread it's heat, hungrily searching the hollows above her collarbone, then running up the exposed length of her neck. Long strands of golden hair shimmered in the soft light, licking at her flesh as easily as that cool tongue did, light touches against her chest and shoulders as he kissed and nipped at her again and again.

Sookie struggled to keep up. She was not new to this game of pleasure, but the pure raw desire seeping from the creature who held her was enough to make her moan - sounds of need that only intensified when Eric quickly slid his hands up the thin cotton of her tank top. He caught her gasp of delight with his mouth as his antagonistic tongue went to war with her own, all while his fingers went to work kneading her flesh, rolling her nipples until she could not even think to kiss him back.

It was utterly ridiculous that Eric Northman could put so much near-orgasmic pleasure in a simple kiss, but he certainly could and when he finally lifted his head, Sookie felt as if a deity was standing before her, demanding her surrender. He was - and Eric allowed her no time to think or resist. In one fluid motion he swept Sookie off her feet and headed for the bedroom where he nonchalantly kicked the door open. Before her startled mind could even begin to catch up, she'd been tossed onto the bed and Eric was on his knees in front of her.

"Eric Northman, I am still mad at you!" Sookie declared, but the protest died on her lips when Eric latched hold of the inside of her right knee.

Long fingers spread like reverent wings of steel across her hips as Eric's impatient mouth scorched a trail of damp fire up the inside of her leg. Like a sanded velvet caress, lips so cool yet so hot in their undeniable intent made themselves known inch by inch as he worked his way north. His tongue was soon pillaging the edge of her shorts, long, seeking flicks teasing the delicate lace trim of her panties before thoroughly marauding the intriguing crease of her thigh.

Sookie's hips wriggled closer in eager invitation and Eric fought back a smile – then stopped. Her subtle moans told him he would win this fight, but Eric did not intend to do anything more than tease her unmercifully – yet. Satisfaction would only be exchanged for information.

"I am truly sorry for being rude to you earlier," he whispered softly. "The past few weeks have been extremely difficult for me, but I dreamed of you all day . . . hours alone in the darkness just thinking of every pleasure I could bring to you this evening . . . if you will just tell me what I need to know." To emphasize his sincerity, Eric nuzzled his face between legs now wantonly spread in need, and nipped her through the thin fabric.

Sookie squealed. If she hadn't already been lying down, she most likely would have collapsed on her knees along side him. Her breath had quickened to shallow pants that simply did not provide enough oxygen, and her head swam dizzily as she buried her hands wrist deep in his hair, fighting to drag those cool lips and pleasure bringing fangs even closer. He pulled away instead, and Sookie lurched upright. "Eric, please! I told you I don't know!"

He caught her at the shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed. "You have no idea the problems that cousin of yours is causing me, and you will tell me where she is before this goes any farther," he taunted . . . but Eric was not the only player in this game capable of taunting.

After squirming enough to force his fingers to slide dangerously close to the pert mounds decorating her chest, Sookie passed Eric a very purposeful pout. "You don't think this is going any farther, huh?" Sookie gave her lips a deliberate and overemphasized lip lick then took that devious little mouth of hers and latched hold of a nipple right through the black silk of his shirt. It was unexpected retaliation, and his fangs erupted violently as she enthusiastically used his very own methods of torture against him, pelting the sensitive bud with a shower of well-placed nips that curled his spine all the way down to his toenails.

Eric's entire body shuddered by the time Sookie finally turned loose, and he gritted his teeth while anticipating where her heated lips would go next. She did not disappoint, and Eric's own arrogance in unbuttoning the front of his shirt came back to bite him in the ass big time when Sookie ripped loose the few remaining buttons, jerked his shirt from his pants then coasted her tongue over the rippled landscape of his abdomen with a possessive intensity hot enough to leave Eric positive his pants would strangle him to death – and he wasn't even alive.

"Sookie," he growled.

Eric intended it to be a warning, but it came out more like a groaned invitation than anything else. Suddenly his throat felt thick and his tongue darted out to wet lips that had somehow parched in seconds, feeling a delightful sting as they ran across fangs desperate to participate. His eyes had narrowed to predatory slits as they slid down Sookie's body. She was only wearing a tank top and sleep shorts, and with every trembling inch he inspected, Eric felt as if he was hurtling down a cliff, plunging toward a secret gate to Heaven where he should never be allowed entrance . . . then Sookie did the unthinkable. She batted her eyes at him sarcastically, then very deliberately slipped her hand between her own thighs, showing him that she would gladly satisfy herself if he refused. Her expression broadcast a single thought and Eric did not need to be a telepath to read it. Chicken. And she did not mean the eating kind.

A violent curse hit the ceiling as he grabbed the top of her shirt and wrenched it down. The elastic neckline gathered beneath her bountiful breasts to push them higher even as her nipples pearled before his eyes, delicious, dark little peaks presenting themselves like a gift, begging him to taste even as her scent deepened yet again. His body covered hers before he could stop himself, and Eric gathered her close as greedy lips claimed their prize. Razored fangs pierced her flesh with the speed of a death adder, then he suckled her hard, laving the lush little point with the coolness of his mouth even as the warmth of her blood burst through his senses like a mass of tear-gassed rioters. Eric floated on the blinding pleasure of her beautiful, primal little squirms of satisfaction as he feasted, but when Sookie victoriously ran a hand down his fly and locked her fingers around the incredibly thick hardness of him, reality gobsmacked Eric square in the face.

Sookie Stackhouse was playing him like a violin . . . and he even liked the tune.

Hissing in disgust at how easily his little human adversary was manipulating him, Eric decided to up the ante and shift to a far less subtle version of persuasion. His fingers snapped around her wrist like a vice, forcing it away from his groin even as her other hand was collected so both could be gently forced over her head and secured there by one of his own. Knees quickly made their way into position, pressing against the back of her thighs to spread her body out like the feast it was – and he certainly intended to indulge.

Fangs split the cloth of her shirt like butter, and Eric savored the action of peeling it away as if he were uncorking a bottle of the most treasured vintage wine. His nose drifted down the delicate dip of her navel, drawing the heady sweetness of sun soaked camellias deep into his lungs. Sookie's skin smelled like summer, the sun seeping from her flesh after time spent in a lounge chair earlier that day, sprinkling the taste of long forgotten summer breezes against his tongue with every stroke . . . tempting Eric to taste more. Velvety lips of the softest rose color gladly accepted the invitation, and lightly tanned skin found itself covered in goose flesh as Eric ever so slowly cat licked the flesh of her stomach like a hungry predator tasting its prey.

Bold, efficient fingers plagued her with feathery caresses as he languished over removing her shorts even as his mouth licked and fangs nipped down the length of her hipbones in a wicked trail of temptation . . . first one . . . then the other . . . first up . . . then down. It was meant to arouse, and Eric succeeded famously. By the time he lifted his head to look at her again, Sookie's body lay begging beneath him, and her eyes were glazed over with a passion hot enough to melt his very bones.

"Tell me where she is Sookie . . . please," the powerful vampire repeated softly. His voice was husky with need, the sound sultry and seductive as it slid across lips dampened by her own blood, but Eric did not get the answer he was looking for.

"I don't know, Eric."

Sookie's voice was panting and uneven, but it was obvious to Eric the determined little human on that bed had no intentions of coughing up the information he needed . . . so in an textbook example of erotic extortion, a warrior determined to win the strange war he was fighting called into action everything at his disposal – which just so happened to be every long, lean muscular inch of a perfectly chiseled body powered by over one thousand years of salacious knowledge that could reduce any typical human female to a sniveling mass within seconds.

If Sookie wanted to do this one stroke induced moan at a time, Eric Northman was certainly willing.

The thong she wore gave way with a single screech of tearing lace, and it took him less than sixty seconds to have his own clothes off and Sookie pinned to the mattress beneath six and a half feet of pure raw naked man. "Tell me where Grace is," Eric demanded softly.

Flaunting his strength and virility, the vampire deviously circled his hips, massaging their bodies together sex to sex . . . a dominate male showing his chosen mate the magnificent pleasures he would gladly provide if she would simply relent, yet Sookie still refused to fold.   
She met his imploring stare head on, but only to frantically chew her lip in an effort to stifle her moans and shake her head – no.

Sookie's body jerked like she had been struck by a lightning bolt when Eric burned a streak of temptation through the faint shimmer of sweat now covering her body and trekked a hand from its nipple plucking duty to the junction of her thighs. Pale blue eyes glittered with a strange combination of anger and conceited pleasure at the inviting slickness he found there . . . but even that small pleasure was denied. Refusing to breach her threshold, a well placed thumb settled into painfully slow circles that had Sookie groaning in seconds, but even when four more fingers added a feathery fingertip massage, and Eric's lips went after her breasts in a savage exploration that had her clawing his back in desperation, she remained silent.

Fangs scraped, lips sucked and a tongue stroked until Sookie's entire body shook with pure pleasure – yet she remained silent.

Wallowing in the control he held over her body, Eric gave the closest rosy nipple a hard nip and Sookie nearly came off the bed. He chuckled softly, even as he fought to hide his growing frustration. "I can do this all night," Eric warned softly. "And tomorrow night, and the next and the next . . . I will do this for days on end if I must, but you will tell me where Grace is hiding so we can retrieve her."

It was the sweetest most delicious threat Sookie Stackhouse ever heard, but she honestly didn't know a thing – and quite frankly, at the moment she couldn't have cared less about where her cousin was. That hand down south had her full attention . . . she just wanted him to get on with it. "Eric, stop talking . . . please that feels so good."

"Do you like that?" he whispered seductively. "There is so much more pleasure I can give you lover . . . just tell me where your cousin is, and I will gladly show you."

Sookie's world dissolved when Eric buried two cool fingers inside her, demonstrating just how much one creature could learn about pleasing a human over a millennia, but no sooner did those dark, scintillating waves of pleasure begin to sweep over her, than one swift motion rolled them over. Before her reeling brain could register their sudden shift of position, firm hands bracketed her waist and Eric speared into her with a demanding passion that bordered on brutality. Sookie fought for air so hard she wondered if her lungs would burst, but Eric gave her no reprieve. Keeping a firm grip on her hips he guided her body into an erotic dance of pleasure as pale flesh with unfathomable experience worked a slow and powerful rhythm against her. Fingers grasped a handful of long blonde hair, forcing her lips down to his, his tongue making love to her mouth as he made love to her body, smooth strokes of satiny flesh caressing her very soul. Eric dominated her every sense with his very essence, erasing all coherent thought from her mind, leaving nothing but a blank canvas, waiting for instructions.

Sookie cried out in protest when he pulled his mouth from hers, soothed only by its return to the flesh of her neck. Fangs glistened against the obsidian night, razor sharp edges so adept at killing now softer than butterfly wings as they rose to capture her earlobe, a tongue lavishing tantalizing affections against the delicate folds of her ear until she writhed against him. Hot night air felt cool against the dampness of her flesh when he whispered in that ear, interspersing his words with gentle blood drawing nips and provocative administrations from his tongue. "Sookie, I am waiting. You have told me nothing."

"Eric, I swear . . . I do . .n't . . . know."

Sookie's answer was unexpectedly broken when Eric's hungry hand looped under her knee, wrenching her leg just a bit higher to allow him better access. Her insides now screamed with unsatisfied hunger. Her heart pounded in cadence with every relentless thrust into her body, and she fought for sanity against the coiling need Eric was winding tighter and tighter with every greedy roll of his hips.

"You are lying to me, Lover," he chastised her wickedly, "and I fear I must punish you for it."

Sookie clutched helplessly at the bedsheets, positive the thousand-year old creature leering down at her could do nothing further to torment her . . . but she was so very wrong. Eric Northman was about to punish Sookie Stackhouse – in the most wonderful ways imaginable.

Anger glowed in his eyes as Eric buried himself in the warm dampness of her one last time, forcing the very breath from her body when he did, then suddenly his hands were no longer on her hips. They were everywhere and nowhere as he flipped her over again and threw himself into devoted performance of masculine magic like nothing she had even dreamed of. "Lets see if I can refresh your memory," Eric growled out, as the lethal predator came into full reveal.

The sinful scrape of razor sharp fangs licked over every inch of her flesh like a living flame, dancing and twisting from neck to nipple, shoulder to wrist, slipping from rib to rib in a slow torturous adventure that harassed her body to a fever pitch . . . but he was far from finished. His lithe form slipped off the bed, and motions followed too fast for Sookie to comprehend. Commanding hands pulled her to the edge of that bed, as the breadth of wide muscular shoulders pushed their way against her legs, opening her to his touch. Without warning those long streaks of blond hair were strewn across her thighs as the erotic dampness of his mouth met the slickness of her flesh and Eric clamped his open mouth against the very core of her being in an explicit kiss that sent an endless liquid fire of animalistic hunger roaring up Sookie's spine like a pacing tiger begging to be unleashed.

No amount of self-control could suppress the feral growl that sprang from her lips when her hips instinctively threw themselves in the explicit kiss . . . and it only encouraged Eric to do it again. Gloating blue eyes studied every emotion that crossed her face with rapt curiosity as the determined vampire clamped his arms over her thighs and held her in place as thumbs and tongue swept fervent little circles against the sensitive flesh of her folds until gasps of sheer rapture filled the room.

"Ready to talk yet?" he sneered.

"Asshole! You have no conscience!" Sookie snapped. She was ready to do something, and it sure as shit wasn't talk. Every muscle in her body was strained to the point of breaking, and she wondered if she'd die if Eric didn't release her soon . . . but then he already knew that.

The heated flush of her writhing body warmed his lips, the tightening of her muscles confessed that every stroke of his tongue was welcomed. One of her legs now curled around his back while the other draped over a shoulder, and Eric could feel her fingernails scoring angry red marks across his skin with every sadistic twist of his lips. Indeed, he wanted Sookie to enjoy this . . . but not too much. Satisfaction would only be exchanged for information and there would be no compromises.

Without warning, he brought his mouth down sharply, sinking his fangs into her mound. He did not suck the blood from her skin. Instead, he drew back, allowing the thin red streams to trickle down her most intimate folds and pool into the crack of her ass. Sookie screamed when Eric began to lap the blood, shaking uncontrollably as he both drank from her flesh and worked it with his mouth, brutally forcing her to the very edge of pleasure again and again, only to drag her back without remorse.

"I promise, I will release you the instant you start talking to me," he told her, the sheer wickedness of what he was doing echoing in his voice. "You are only words away from everything you want."

Grabbing two handfuls of long blond hair, Sookie wrenched his head back, glaring down at the gorgeous vampire who was so obviously enjoying playing this sick game with her. "Eric Northman, you listen to me! I am telling you the truth. I have no idea where Grace has gone, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you . . . not until someone explains to me why she feels the need to hide! Now either you stop this ignorant crap right this instant, or you'll be apologizing to me for the next six months!" Her eyes burned with conviction as she stared into his face, telling him she could be just as stubborn as he could. "Make love to me, Eric," she demanded. "Now!"

Eric studied her coolly. If he kept this up, he did stand an excellent chance of catching a foot in the face, not to mention losing the woman he loved . . . so he decided to succumb – sort of.

Pictures clattered to the floor when Eric plucked Sookie from the bed and slammed her into the bedroom wall with a snarl. He was going to give this woman exactly what she asked for, but he was still going to take what he wanted in return. His lips devoured hers as he braced her against the wall with taunt hips. Eric was massively aroused, and when Sookie wrapped those long legs around his waist and begged him with her body he did not hesitate. With an impatient grunt, Eric surged inside her, sinking his fangs into her neck as he fell into a slow, measured stroke.

Sookie's hands slinked over his body in every way imaginable as she gave herself completely to the wild sucking of his mouth and the raw heat of need plunging through her. "Oh god, Eric!" she gasped as she catapulted toward oblivion . . . then Eric did the unthinkable.

He stopped – again.

"Tell me Sookie . . ." his tantalizing voice insisted ever so softly, even as he interspersed his demands with gentle blood drawing nips and provocative administrations from his tongue. "Tell me and we will finish this. Don't let that stubborn little cousin of yours come between us . . . I don't want anything to come between us . . . not Grace, and especially not Niall!"

Infuriated, Sookie's hands returned to his hair. She grabbed two handfuls and nearly snatched his head off his shoulders. Her nose slammed into his as she glared at him viciously. "Are you deaf? I don't know!"

Eric shifted his hips just enough to distract her into letting loose of his locks, then he focused her attentions southward by pulling out of her so slow it made molasses in wintertime look like it was in a hurry. They'd played this little game before - although never with stakes this high – and he was never going to satisfy Sookie Stackhouse until she yielded to him. It was just going to take time.

"I'm listening," he whispered.

Sookie left small bloody trails up his back as she tore at him with her fingernails, trying to force him back into the cradle of her body. He refused to budge. "Bastard," she hissed.

Eric inched into her – one single inch. "Want more?"

Her back arched desperately. "I hope you rot."

Eric snickered. Another painfully slow inch of pleasure. "Sookie, this is very simple. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll give you everything you want."

Simple? Not simple, because at that moment Sookie Stackhouse wanted one hell of a lot. The damn talented vampire had teased her into a nearly uncontrollable frenzy, but it was becoming quite obvious Eric Northman intended to force her into depths of desire she never thought possible . . . but he could force her anywhere he wanted. Sookie was never going to talk – but she would beg, because it worked on Eric every single time.

"Make love to me, Eric," she began to plead. "Please love me the way you have before . . . no one can satisfy me the way you can."

His closed eyes and rock hard muscles told Sookie he was trying to ignore her, but she knew he was finding it extremely difficult – and she intended to make it impossible. Eric had her pinned to the wall with absolutely no intentions of releasing her – physically or sexually – but pleasant misery resided down a two way street, and she could torment his obviously horny ass just as well as he could her!

Taking full advantage of the long legs she had cinched around that narrow vampire waist, Sookie leveraged herself against the wall, and ground her hips against him. Impatient hands wandered from his shoulder blades down the gentle recess of his spine then they veered off in separate and dangerously different directions. One slithered around to cup that perfect carved ass he was so very proud of, where she began tickling the top of his crack knowing it drove him completely insane while the other snaked between their bodies. After diving through a nest of coarse blond hair, Sookie's fingers dug into his testicles, throwing Eric into the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. He cursed violently in his native language before his hips instinctively snapped forward, burying himself to the hilt. Now it was Sookie smiling in satisfaction, and Eric glowered with fury as his eyes popped open.

Touché. But this was far from over.

"Love me!" Sookie hissed.

"It is not possible to love you more than I already do!" he replied arrogantly. "And I will get an answer from you. Grace needs to be found Sookie, she needs to be protected. You don't realize how much danger she might be in."

Sick of being indirectly called a liar, Sookie took things into her own hands – literally. Taking his hand in her own, Sookie brought it to her mouth. Each finger was slowly explored with her tongue, then sucked deep between her lips, reminding him how the touch of her mouth felt against his body. "Finish this, or that's the most you'll get from me for years," she threatened.

The feeling of being enveloped by that warm wet little human mouth was nearly too much even for a vampire of his age and experience to resist, yet Eric held firm. He cocked a perfectly arched blond brow at her. "Think so, huh?" Grasping Sookie so tightly she could barely breathe, he reciprocated with a little evil doing of his own, cruelly rotating his hips in an excruciating manipulation of her body that left her so highly sensitized, Sookie was positive she would pass out from sheer pleasure if he did it again.

He did.

Eric pulled out of her body until only the barest contact remained, then he thrust back inside, slow and deep. "Talk to me Sookie . . . tell me you'll at least ask Grace where she is," he commanded.

The sweet oblivion of satisfaction was so close she could almost taste it. Almost . . . yet Sookie said nothing. She wasn't going to promise something she couldn't deliver.

Waiting impatiently for the submission his unbelievably stubborn human lover flatly refused to give, Eric did it all again. His hips executed a malevolent circle of erotic torture, then he withdrew and drove himself into her warm softness with excruciating slowness yet again. His body locked into place just as it had before, dangling a thrashing orgasm just out of reach. Cool lips returned to her ear. "The name of a town, a direction, anything that will give them a start on finding her . . . "

Sookie gasped for air in uncontrollable little bursts, and Eric watched her face in satisfaction, enjoying the anguish he was causing her. She demanded he make love to her, so technically, Sookie had no one to blame for this but herself – herself and that closed little mouth of hers. He rocked back from her again, torturously deliberate in his actions, leaving Sookie convinced she would die if he did it one more time. This was cruel and unusual punishment, torment far beyond comprehension, pure erotic evil being expertly delivered by a creature of darkness, and he did not intend to stop. Sookie was desperate to find release from the burning heat that had hold of her, but Eric was never going to let her find it. He refused her again and again with the smallest movements, a tiny shift here or there preventing her from finding the ultimate pleasure in his touch. "My dearest Lover . . . I told you, I can do this all night."

Again and again Eric rocked forward then glided back. Filling her. Emptying her. Teasing and torturing her. Leaving her empty and aching. Making her body beg for release. Tears began to burn Sookie's eyes as she twisted and writhed against him. The more Eric teased her, the shorter her breath came and the harder her heart pounded until she simply did not care anymore. Sookie had reached her breaking point. She would promise or say anything if it would end this relentless agony. "I'll see what I can get out of Grace . . . when she calls again," Sookie finally managed to gasp hoarsely.

On the verge of exploding himself, Eric gently caught her face in his hands. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Sookie, if you honestly don't know I'm sorry . . . I truly do love you, but we have to find Grace before something terrible happens . . . to all of us." His voice was serious as death, and Sookie could see the glint of honesty in his eyes. Eric meant what he said, and she believed him. Her head nodded in agreement. She would try her best.

"Now I believe that I am in your debt," Eric murmured seductively.

"Eric, please," she pleaded. "No more teasing"

"Shhhh . . ." he soothed, even as he gentle moved her to the bed.

His caresses were reverent when his body covered hers this time, and Eric did not simply take possession of her flesh. He worshipped Sookie's entire body, pleasing her with slow, deliberate strokes, tending to her every need, carefully sating every desire. His hips rocked against her, his hands flowing like water as his mouth, tongue and fangs explored her flesh . . . biting, licking, soothing . . . and most important of all - satisfying.

The sounds of uncontrolled lust soon echoed against the confines of farmhouse walls, Sookie's voice somehow needing to be heard as her body finally found itself pleased. Eric was driving into her now, pushing her farther and farther, until the very sound of his voice freed her body, telling it to find completion. "Let go, Sookie," he commanded, tearing a primal retch of satisfaction from the depths of her soul as her body instantly shattered. A tidal wave of raw heat tore through her like lava, scorching her flesh and searing her veins as Sookie found herself suddenly thrown into a boiling well of emotions. Even in all her years of sleeping with Eric, she had never felt anything that compared to this, and she fought for air as she tried to comprehend the feelings washing over her. He held her tight as she clung to him trembling, whispering to her softly. "Trust me, Sookie," he urged, "take the pleasures I can give you."

Her fingernails were still buried in his shoulders when Eric began moving again, working her body gently but relentlessly, the tightness of that hot wet channel surrounding him enough to drive Eric Northman into a near frenzy. Soon, his possessive growls were competing with her own as he thrust himself into her again and again and again, the sounds of their need blending together as time suspended and their bodies readied for the fall. Their entire existence narrowed to one man and one woman, two halves of a perfect whole, two creatures in love intertwined in a place of pure bliss and searing sensations. Their bodies moved in a single consciousness, desperately searching for an escape only the other could bring . . . then it was there and everything detonated at once. Their mutual orgasms defied everything that was logical in the universe, and they collapsed into a tangle of limp limbs even as the lingering convulsions of pleasure continued to rock them both.

At some point, Eric gathered Sookie against his chest, spooning with her in the darkness. Sookie's overtaxed mind floated in that magical place of half-consciousness, and she didn't know how long they had lain there as Eric stroked her back and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Eric stayed with her until far into the morning hours, but while he tried to be quiet, Sookie woke when he eased from the bed and prepared to leave. "Thanks for the flowers," she murmured, her voice low and husky from sleep.

Eric placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "You are most welcome my, Lover . . . and when you find out something, you will let me know."

The vampire was gone before his words faded, silently slipping from the house and roaring into the night. Left alone in the big white farmhouse, Sookie huddled under a faded cotton quilt, unable to fall asleep after the sound of Eric's car faded. Her answers to Eric had been truthful ones. She did not know where her cousin has gone, and she worried if she was in any real danger. What had really happened to make Grace leave . . . and was her safety really the reason Eric and Lord Niall needed her to come back?


End file.
